In Each of The Places We Meet
by replacemewithher
Summary: A look into the after effects of the darts. Post BTRMovie. Based off a prompt from btrfuntime's micro movie meme.


A/N: So, this is kind of a result to Logan's reaction to getting shot. Not quite Kogan but getting there. It's pretty much a short drabble honestly, but I thought it was something soft and sweet. I don't know, light a candle, listen to piano music. The title comes from "Other Lives and Dimensions and Finally a Love Poem," by Bob Hicok.

Inspired by this prompt: Can someone please write a fic where all the times Logan got shot with the darts had serious side effects? like him having nightmares,sleeping a lot ...? and could you make it Logan/someone else please? found on btrfuntime

* * *

In the morning, Logan will deny it.

But now, in the darkness, he can pretend that it's not real and shrug it off like it's a dream; Kendall's hands are running through his hair, whispering soothing words of comfort. This effect is ruined, because Kendall is shaking and Logan can feel that, but he doesn't say anything, just lies still as Kendall attempts to calm him down.

It had been another bad dream.

Getting shot wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to Logan, but his mind replayed the three times he had, and manifested them into something dramatic; something flashy and dangerous and terrifying, paralysing. The shots themselves hadn't even hurt all that much, but, to Logan, when he thought about them, when he tried to remember, he felt the sharp piercing of the dart that felt like it could rip apart his skin, unravel it from inside out. When he thought about how blackness had overtaken him, he thought about the smell. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was definitely a smell, and when he thought about it, it made him feel violent; ill. The worst part, of course, was when Logan was remembering waking up, the naseua and migraine still lingering, even now. He remembered them so well that each time he did think back to them, the symptoms came back, increasingly worse.

And then, he would shut himself in his room, crawl under the covers and wait for sleep to overtake him, and when it did, it would fill in the blank (when Logan was sleeping) with horrific images of what almost was, and what could have happened.

It terrified Logan, the prospect of what could have happened. And even though he knew that what could have happened didn't end up happening, he couldn't help but feel violently ill and tremble with what almost was. Which led him right back to him getting shot, and the process repeating itself.

"You okay, Logan?" Kendall's voice cuts through the silence and it's times like these Logan regrets telling Kendall, because Kendall is the go-to-guy, and he's the type of guy to keep this in the back of his mind, the one who won't let this get away, who won't let Logan forget his moment of weakness.

"I'm feeling better," Logan lies, because no, his nightmare that painted the walls of the Moon's mansion with a splatter of blood, so dark that it almost looked black, with his friends thrown around the room carelessly, some not breathing (Kendall, not breathing), would never be okay in his mind. The image of Kendall on his back, his face half bashed in by a metal hand, his arm twisted awkwardly, the stilling of his chest; these nightmares would never be okay, not when Katie was being shoved to the ground, her dress being ripped off, her protests ignored-and the dreams, they never happened, but Logan almost wishes they had so that he could prevent any of the events in the dream from happening.

Kendall's hands still in Logan's hair, and Logan knows that it's hard for Kendall, too. It's hard for him to forget that Moon had his sister, and that Katie was okay. It was difficult to accept that Katie was okay (and she really was) when Kendall wasn't, and he couldn't work out why because nothing bad had actually happened.

"Are you okay?" Logan asks, taking one of his hands and snaking it into Kendall's own. Kendall's fingers close around Logan's, and Logan can feel the slight shake of them. He hears Kendall take a deep, shuddering, breath, and Logan waits for Kendall to break down, just like Kendall's been waiting for Logan to break down, but Kendall collects himself and instead squeezes Logan's hand.

"Stop having nightmares," Kendall whispers, and it sounds like a plea.

"I have." Logan lies, because he knows its exactly what Kendall needs to hear.


End file.
